Invierno
by Malorum55
Summary: Ser la princesa y líder de una rebelión que se enfrenta al mal no es fácil; menos cuando en un punto sientes que te pierdes y no admiras la belleza que te rodea. (Serie de 4 Drabbles) POV: Sally Acorn. [Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
1. Frío

Les traeré una serie de cuatro Drabbles basadas en palabras al azar dadas como parte del reto: **Fic participante en la actividad de Enero** ** _"Las estaciones de Mobius"_** **del foro** ** _"Esmeralda Madre"_** , para su disfrute personal. Espero que les agrade. Igualmente, los invito a unírsenos al foro, estoy seguro que les gustará. Sin más para informar, a leer:

 **Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos de localizaciones y personajes pertenecientes al universo de Sonic the Hedgehog son propiedad de **SEGA**. La historia, así como otros personajes originales, si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **INVIERNO**

 **Drabble 01: Frío**

 **POV Sally Acorn.**

Mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar, más el frío de los copos de nieve que caían del cielo y abrigaban el suelo con su tono blanquecino no tenían que ver en ello (o no mucho). Mis lágrimas se cristalizaban alrededor de mis ojos, empañando mi vista; me limpiaba con mis manos cubiertos de gruesos guantes, pero sentía que era inútil cuando no dejas de llorar.

El susurro de que Robotnik tenía un campo de prisioneros oculto llegó a mis oídos; lo malo de los susurros es que muchas veces no llegan a tiempo.

— Ya los sacamos a todos. — Informó decaído uno de los Freedom Fighters que me acompañaba en esta misión.

— Avísales a todos que preparen las antorchas. — Asintió ante mi orden, dejándome sola.

Caminé lentamente y entré de nuevo a una de las celdas. Podía imaginar y sentir como las paredes querían aplastarme, ahogando cualquier pizca de sonido, luz y esperanza una vez que las puertas se cerrasen. Sus paredes marcadas de rasguños y manchas de sangre me revelaba una prefecta perspectiva de hasta qué punto llegó el desespero de los cautivos por escapar, hiriéndose a sí mismos.

Salí y, a paso ligero, me reuní con los demás integrantes del grupo. Sonic me miró fijamente y, sin yo mediar palabras, mostró su típica sonrisa para levantarme los ánimos perdidos. Era lindo ese detalle, aun sin lograr su cometido. Suspiré hondo antes tomar una de las antorchas y dejarla caer sobre el montículo de cadáveres de las pobres almas que perecieron de inanición en aquel horrible lugar. Con la llegada del invierno, el básico sistema vital de las celdas falló ante la pérdida de energía, encerrándolos a todos en tumbas de acero reforzadas, con sus cuerpos devorándose a sí mismo.

Un entierro digno era lo que merecían, pero el clima profetizaba que pronto caería una nevada fuerte lo que cumplir dicha labor era inútil; así como una pequeña alarma silenciosa ya debía de estar alertando a los Swatbots que venían en camino a _"destruirnos"_.

Sus cuerpos se calcinaron con mucha rapidez al paso de los minutos. Las flamas se extinguieron, dejando solo cenizas en medio de un círculo de nieve derretida. Tomé un puñado de las cenizas y las guardé en un frasco.

— Es hora de irnos, Sally. — Indicó Sonic, posando su mano sobre mi hombro.

— Sea como sea, ganaremos. — Sonreí, alegrándolo.

Éramos los Freedom Fighters y ante el dolor nos levantaríamos. A Robotnik haríamos pagar caro cada vida que tomó; y la vida que hay después de la muerte no le será suficiente para saldar todo el mal que una vez causó a nuestro mundo.


	2. Lluvia

**Drabble 02: Lluvia**

Las gotas de agua caían de manera estrepitosa sobre las hojas de los árboles que cubrían la entrada secreta que comunicaba con la villa de Knothole, donde se ubicaba el cuartel de nuestro grupo de oposición contra la maldad de Robotnik, los Freedom Fighters. Esta lluvia, que ya tenía varios días de no parar, remplazó del invierno que ya debía haber llegado.

Recordaba aquella época del año cuando el invierno llegaba y dejaba una gruesa capa de nieve en todos los terrenos de nuestro reino, y Mobotropolis vivía una alegría sin igual. Recordaba salir y jugar con todos mis amigos lanzándonos bolas de nieve y creando muñecos que vestíamos de manera chistosa; pero ahora esos juegos solo yacen en el pasado junto a la alegría que nos fue arrebatada.

Las fábricas que armaban los ejércitos de Robotnik nunca dejaban de trabajar, afectando el clima de todo el lugar. Temo que llegue un punto en que nunca veré de nuevo una nevada en la ciudad y todo el ambiente se vuelva una zona más tropical.

— ¿Chocolate? — Tomándome desprevenida, Sonic yacía detrás de mí, sonriendo con dos tazas de la bebida que emanaba un pequeño vapor.

— Gracias. — Tomé una de las tazas y, soplándola, saboreé la bebida que se desplazaba por mi garganta.

— Volvamos a la villa. No presiento que haya algún peligro cerca. — Dijo Sonic, a lo que asentí.

Al regresar a la villa, mi corazón se llenó de un gozo que me daba fuerzas internas. Ver como los niños jugaban bajo la incesante lluvia, divirtiéndose y pasando por alto como se llenaban de lodo por todo el cuerpo.

Al verme, me invitaban a unírmeles. Sin negarme, corrí hacia ellos; seguí la corriente a sus juegos infantiles, alegrándoles mi compañía; Sonic soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas al verme y se unía a la diversión. Tenía tiempo que no me sentía libre de obligación y preocupación al liderar a los Freedom Fighters. **_"Volví a sentirme como una niña pequeña"._**

 ** _"_** ** _Algunas cosas siempre iban a cambiar aunque me doliera, pero otras se mantendrían iguales y eso era bueno"._**


	3. Tormentas

**Drabble 03: Tormentas**

De manera desalmada y sin aviso, el cielo brillante sobre nuestras cabezas desapareció; oscureció en una negrura que hizo parecer que la noche ya había llegado a mitad del día.

Viendo en todas direcciones, una serie de tormentas se aproximaban a gran velocidad. La temperatura del ambiente decayó precipitosamente, haciendo temblar mis huesos. Levante la mirada de nuevo al cielo y sentí como los copos de nieve se derretían en mi cabello pelirrojo y en mi pelaje marrón. Segundos después, más y más nieve caía a montones, acompañados de un viento fuerte que te empujaba hasta querer tumbarte al suelo.

En vez de sentir terror por el cambio abrupto de clima, solo delineé una sonrisa en mi rostro. Era raro, pero me gustaba.

Un pitido proveniente dentro de mi chaleco azul sin mangas me sacó de mi trance. Saqué el pequeño dispositivo que reproducía el sonido de aviso y lo abrí.

— Sally, he detectado que esta nevada es irregular para esta época del año; la fuente de origen de todo esto proviene de Robotropolis. — Informó Nicole, la confiable inteligencia artificial, y amiga, que nos ayudaba.

— El invierno se adelantó. — Murmuré, corriendo para resguardarme del frio que ya carcomía mi interior. — Avísales a todos que iremos a la ciudad. Daremos una inesperada visita. —Informé.

 ** _"_** ** _Aunque estas tormentas invernales debían tratarse de un plan maquiavélico de Robotnik, de una u otra manera era un detalle agradable a la vista"._**


	4. Rayos

**Drabble 04: Rayos**

La llegada del invierno puede ser hermosa, divertida y agradable… cuando las cosas salen bien. Si es lo contrario, muchos líos se pueden formar. Ahora estábamos soportando un poco de frío por averías a último minuto.

— ¿Qué tanto falta para que arreglen la calefacción? — Preguntó Bunny Rabbot, abrigándose la parte de su cuerpo que no fue robotizada.

— Yo siento el clima agradable. — Exclamó Rotor, sonriendo pícaramente.

— Eres una morsa. Esto lo debes sentig aggadable. — Refunfuñó Antoine, que no dejaba tiritar de frío. Rotor solo soltó una carcajada, entreviendo que era verdad.

— Iré a ver cómo va Tails con el mantenimiento. — Avisé, dejándolos discutiendo; excepto por Sonic, que daba pequeñas carreras alrededor de la sala para mantenerse tibio.

Bajé las pequeñas escaleras al sótano y vi como Tails no dejaba de tomar varias herramientas, y parecía confuso con lo que hacía. Antes de poder decir algo, varias chispas salieron volando del lugar, y varios rayos impactaron en las paredes; y las luces se apagaron, dejando todo a oscuras.

Con la suerte de tener una lámpara en mi abrigo, la encendí y vi como a Tails se le aguaron los ojos. Se sentía avergonzado.

— Tranquilo. Mañana en la mañana lo solucionaremos. — Le di ánimos, abrazándolo para calmarlo.

Subimos las escaleras y, saliendo, todos se acercaron a ver como estaba; si algo grave le había pasado o peor. Tails se disculpó por el daño que causó, pero era lo último que les importaban a todos.

Con la noche larga que nos esperaba, solo nos abrigamos de manera acurrucada para darnos calor. **_"Ahora, de hecho, nos sentíamos muy felices de estar tan unidos"._**


End file.
